


Fantasy

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Confession, Friends to Lovers, Fun, M/M, Photography, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Just another Kiho story xD
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 11





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent xD  
> I'm sorry if it isn't..

For years everyone knew that Kihyun was meant to be a photographer, he was good at capturing romantic moments. As well as good, fun memories. He also loved to take photos of places he visited, as the years went by. He had quiet the collection of pictures, he also had a few different cameras. Along with different pieces of equipment, with his most recent purchase he wasn’t sure what to do. He just knew he wanted to mix it up, he just needed the perfect model. That’s when he thought of Hoseok, he had a feeling he’d be _perfect_ for this.

But would he be willing to pose nude?

_Kihyun;_

_“Hyung, I have a new photography project in mind, would you be interested in helping me out?”_

_Hoseok;_

_“Sure, what did you have in mind?”_

_Kihyun;_

_“Well, it involves you posing nude.”_

Kihyun felt so embarrassed that he asked, he just wanted to hide away. So, many things ran through his mind, like ‘Hoseok wouldn’t agree to this.’ To ‘he’ll never want to talk to me again,’ his thoughts were interrupted by his phone.

_Hoseok;_

_“I’m in ;), just tell me when.”_

Kihyun just about dropped the device, he couldn’t believe it. His best friend was willing to do this, he began to wonder if Hoseok would realize he has feelings for him. Then the big question, would things be the same between them after this? He began to come up with the details, for when and how it would happen. Kihyun wandered into his spare room, where he not only stored his camera equipment. But he also had an extra bed, in case one of his friends stayed over. He came up with how he’ll decorate the room.

The next day he actually told Soyou what he had planned, of course, she looked at him like he’s crazy. “Of all the ways you could be obvious about your feelings, you chose one of the stupidest ones.” Kihyun sighed quietly “I know” it fell quiet for a moment, “to be honest I didn’t think he’d agree.” She looked at him with a small smile, “so, do you think you’ll finally tell him.” He wasn’t sure so, he shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know.” Soyou is the only one who really knows, he hasn’t exactly told his friends. Then “what made you think of this idea,” Kihyun blushed a little before he could say anything.

“I wanted a different concept and, it’s the first thing I thought of” she didn’t have to ask why Hoseok. “I can help you plan a few things, to help if something happens.” He was grateful for that “thank you,” Soyou smirked a little “I also won’t let you live this down.” Kihyun laughed a little “why am I not surprised,” they talked as they headed out for lunch. They just happened to see Hoseok on his lunch break, they said a quick hello. Or rather Hoseok said hi and Kihyun blushed a little, naturally, Hoseok didn’t think much of it. When they were alone “could you be more obvious,” Kihyun placed his head on the table.

“I couldn’t help it” of course, Soyou knew different. After lunch they grabbed a few things, then they got to organising the room. Although Kihyun added the final touches himself.

It was two days later when it happened, Kihyun had barely slept. Since he kept going over what he would say, and how he wanted Hoseok to pose. He hoped that things would go well today, it was a little after nine when Hoseok arrived. Kihyun did his best to act normal but, it didn’t help that his best friend had showed up wearing a tank top. Showing off his glorious arms, and a simple pair of jeans. Kihyun knew he was in hell, he also knew he needed to stay in control of his emotions. Hoseok looked at him “are you okay,” he was tempted to say no.

But managed “yes,” it was clear he was keen “shall we get started,” that helped him a little. “Sure,” they walked into the spare room, Hoseok was impressed “wow.” Kihyun could say the same to him, he puts a bit of distance between them. He isn’t sure how to begin, Hoseok suggests to put on some music. It becomes clear that Kihyun is feeling a little awkward, he catches his friend off guard when he starts taking photos. It’s obvious Hoseok wasn’t prepared at all, “a little warning next time” all Kihyun does is smile a little. “Okay” it only takes a manner of minutes, for things to change.

After a handful of photos Hoseok removes his top, it ends up discarded on the floor. Kihyun captures everything, he comes up with an idea for how Hoseok should lay on the bed. As he takes a few more shots, he slowly loses his composure. That speeds up when Hoseok removes his pants, Kihyun decides to change the music. To avoid making a fool of himself, but that makes it obvious. “Are you okay Kihyunnie” at first, he doesn’t answer him. Somehow he manages “I’m fine” but, the moment he picks up his camera and, looks back.

He knows he’s in trouble _holy crap,_ the sheet is the only thing covering him. Of course, Hoseok is aware of the effect he has on him, he smirks a little “are you sure you’re fine.” Kihyun silently curses in his head, as he tries to hide a certain problem. “I’m sure” Hoseok shifts around a little, he ends up sitting on the end of the bed. He shows that they’re both in the same boat, “I think there’s something we should talk about.” It falls quiet for a moment, “talk about what” he looks away. “It’s obvious that there’s something between us Ki,” Kihyun is well aware of that.

He puts his camera down before, getting up “I know” he _tries_ to leave the room. But Hoseok is quick to grab hold of his arm, there’s a small struggle that results in Kihyun falling awkwardly onto his lap. He knows there’s no way he can hide his feelings now, not when it’s clear he likes being wrapped in his arms. “I can tell you want this” Kihyun scoffed, “no, I don’t” in response to that Hoseok kisses him. Kihyun automatically wrapped his arms around him, without really trying he started rolling his hips. Causing Hoseok to not only moan, but also smirk as their kisses became passionate.

After a few minutes they took time to catch their breath, “I hate you” Hoseok laughed a little. “I know you don’t” that’s when he mixed things up, he flipped them over. Kihyun didn’t seem to mind at all, “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.” Kihyun smiles a little “I think it’s enough,” it was obvious what he wanted. A moment later his shirt was gone, he couldn’t help but, feel a little shy. Kihyun _tries_ to look away but, simply finds that he isn’t able to do that. It wasn’t long before Hoseok was close enough to kiss him, but he stopped just before their lips touched.

“Are you still going to say you don’t want this,” it seemed that Kihyun was lost for words. But then “I guess there’s no point denying it,” a few seconds pass then they kiss. Kihyun decided to make the most of this, he moved one of his legs and, wrap it around Hoseok. It was clear what he was doing, they both moaned a little before Kihyun moved his hands down his back. A shiver ran down Hoseok’s spine, “I never knew you were such a tease.” He leaned in to place a few kisses on his neck, of course, he also left a hickey behind. Kihyun’s breathing changed a little “I didn’t know I was a tease,” it was clear Hoseok wanted to move things along.

He started to remove Kihyun’s pants, so, the only thing covering them was the sheet. Hoseok then reached for the lube, the smell of cherry filled the room. He didn’t hesitate to start preparing him, it was a little painful at first. But that soon turned to pleasure as, Hoseok had two fingers moving inside him. He was being deliberate with each movement, it was obvious that Kihyun was feeling a little frustrated. He left out a breathy moan “and, you think that I’m a tease,” Hoseok laughed a little before adding a third finger, and aiming got his prostate.

Kihyun let out a loud moan, it wasn’t long before he was ready. That was when the sheet was tossed aside, the smell of cherries became stronger. Hoseok was careful as he slowly filled him, they both moaned a little. Kihyun couldn’t help but, say; “this feels so good” Hoseok kissed him, “we haven’t started yet.” He stopped moving for a minute or two, “you don’t have to wait.” His pace is slow at first, but that didn’t last long. He picked up the pace finding his prostate every time, Kihyun was lost in a world of pleasure. Hoseok loved being the one to see him like this, knowing he’s the only one who can.

His thrusts soon became erratic, it was not long after that when Kihyun came untouched. Hoseok kept going for a couple of minutes, before he came inside him. Neither of them moved at first, since they didn’t have the energy or the motivation. Kihyun held him close “that was amazing,” Hoseok was quick to add; “it certainly was.” He pulled out and, laid beside him “I think we should clean up,” of course, he knew that but. “I don’t think I can move yet” Hoseok smiled a little, “neither can I” it then fell quiet for a little while.

Kihyun decided to be brave “I feel like I should point out, that I love you” he began to blush furiously. Hoseok looked at him with a sly smile, “I feel like that was obvious but, thank you for pointing it out.” Kihyun began to feel shy, it was quiet for a moment then. “I love you too” Hoseok pulled him into his arms, “should we move yet or, shall we continue to be lazy.” In the end, they got off the bed and, made their way to the bathroom. Once they were dressed and, simply relaxing on the couch. “I’m curious why did you come up with the idea.”

Kihyun laughed a little “I wanted to do something different, and it was the first thing that popped in my mind.” And before he could ask, he continued “and yes, you were the first one I thought of.” It’s clear that Hoseok is happy, he kissed him tenderly “I’m glad I was.” Of course, Soyou found out the following day. 


End file.
